reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Elizabeth
Elizabeth Tudor is the Queen of England and Ireland. She is the daughter of King Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn. She is Mary I of Scotland's first cousin once removed, and are only a couple of years apart. Elizabeth's father was the younger brother of Mary Stuart's grandmother, Margaret Tudor. After the death of her sister Mary, Elizabeth became sole ruler, and Queen of England at the age of 25. Early Life She was the daughter of Henry VIII of England and his second wife, Anne Boleyn. Elizabeth was Anne's first and only child. She was born a princess of England, but after her mother's death, her father declared her illegitimate. She spent months in The Tower of London during her sister, Mary Tudor's rule. There's also Robert Dudley, she knows him since they were children and become lovers but when they lost their baby they broke up and there also was the lie that lord Dudley killed his first wife in angry. So he was a shame for England and for the Queen Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Quotes Queen Elizabeth: Catherine de' Medici, what a pleasure to meet someone so legendary. Common lore is that your teeth are filed to points and your eyes are black with rage. Yet here you are. Lovely as a sunny day. Queen Catherine: You radiant warmth and beauty yourself. Though I know you are responsible for the death of nearly a thousand men in France, just this month alone. My son was nearly one of them. Queen Elizabeth: Oh, well you mustn't listen to gossip. Burn. Family Tree Notes * Elizabeth of England, and Mary of Scots are first cousins once removed. * Spent months in The Tower of London during her sister's reign. Three Queens, Two Tigers * Elizabeth become Queen of England when she was 25. Long Live The King. * Louis and Elizabeth were married, however it it was never consummated, and void after the murder of Annabelle Breton, who was the proxy wife. Abandoned. * Elizabeth and Robert were expecting their first child, but after her miscarriage, they broke up for their safety, and the safety of Elizabeth's reign. Wedlock Bruises That Lie * Has been looking for suiters from Austria, and Sweden. Bruises That Lie * William Cecil is revealed to have been in love with her, and poisoned her, forcing an abortion.Bruises That Lie Succession * Decided to make Queen Mary of Scots her successor, and Mary agreed. However after becoming aware of a plot by The Vatican to have her assassinated, resented her offer. No Way Out. Strange Bedfellow. * Began a sexual relationship with Gideon Blackburn Pulling Strings.A Better Man. * Elizabeth and Archduke Ferdinand consummated their relationship and are officially engaged. Coup de Grace Trivia * Is the godmother of James Stuart as requested by her cousin Mary. * Actively avoided interaction with Mary before she was sentenced to death as her godson noted that she has guilt about not being Mary's ally. Historical Notes * Queen Elizabeth, and her younger brother Edward (King Henry's first surviving son) were raised Protestant. * Elizabeth became Queen of England when she was 25 years old. * King Philip II of Spain was married to Elizabeth's sister Mary Tudor, before he married Elisabeth Valois. When he did marry his 3rd wife, Elisabeth of France, Elizabeth of England was already Queen. * Her older sister, Mary Tudor imprisoned her in The Tower of London for 2 months after she became Queen. * On 2 April 1566, Lord Ruthven sent their testimony on David Rizzio's murder to Queen Elizabeth I, declaring they had acted the best for King Darnley, Mary, Queen of Scots, state and religion. * In 1570, Prince Henry and Queen Elizabeth were in talks to possibly marry and produce an heir. Elizabeth is viewed by historians as having intended only to arouse the concern of Spain. Nothing ever happened, as Elizabeth was 37, to Prince Henry's 19. * In 1571 Captain John Hawkins saved Queen Elizabeth life by pretending to be part of the Ridolfi Plot. * Queen Elizabeth personally knew William Shakespeare. * An era knows as The Elizabethan era, or The Golden Age, was named after Queen Elizabeth, and followers her reign from 1558 to 1603. * Queen Elizabeth was never in a romantic relationship with Archduke Ferdinand. He was still married to his first wife and would be for another 15 years until 1580. Appearances Other Faces of Elizabeth Shakespeare in Love -Elizabeth.png |'Shakespeare in Love ' Movie (1998) (Judi Dench) Elizabeth Golden Age-Elizabeth.png |'Elizabeth: The Golden Age' Movie (2007) (Cate Blanchett) Dr. Who - Elizabeth.png |'Doctor Who' TV Show (2007) (Angela Pleasence) The Other Girl - Elizabeth.png|'The Other Boleyn Girl' Movie (2008) (Maisie Smith) The Tudors - Elizabeth.png |'The Tudors' TV Show (2007 - 2010) (Laoise Murray) Dr._Who_-_Doctor_Who.png|'Doctor Who' TV Show (2013) (Joanna Page) Queen Elizabeth - Painting.png Queen Elizabeth - Painting I.png Queen Elizabeth - Painting II.png References }} Category:Character Category:English Category:Royals Category:Female Category:Princess Category:Protestant Category:Bastard Category:Queen Category:House of Tudor Category:House of Boleyn